


[podfic] laura barton's halfway house for wayward trauma survivors

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2016 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Healing, ITPE 2016, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Laura-centric, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Laura Barton's farm is not a place for traumatized superheroes to work out their issues. Clint thinks otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [laura barton's halfway house for wayward trauma survivors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359259) by [andibeth82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andibeth82/pseuds/andibeth82). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/c6k4sw49b45z88n/mcu%20laura%20barton%27s%20halfway%20home.mp3?dl=0) (33.5 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:35:11

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to andibeth for having a blanket permission statement! This fic was so lovely and it was especially fun to try and bring Laura to life.


End file.
